


Под кожей

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Мукуро прячет свои секреты.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Под кожей

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

Мукуро быстрым движением (будто бы с непривычки) поправляет перчатки, блестящая чёрная кожа выглядит предельно гармонично, обхватывая аккуратные кисти рук, и приковывает к себе взгляд. По крайней мере Цуны. И ему за это даже немного стыдно, потому что он, вместо того, чтобы волноваться за пострадавшую в битве колец Хром, переживать за Мукуро и исход его боя против Маммона, смотрит на блики света ламп спортзала на коже, когда Мукуро вращает свой трезубец с устрашающей скоростью, и чувствует странное успокоение. Не убирающее тревогу, но вводящее в подобие транса, дающее короткую передышку. Словно просящее ненадолго прикрыть глаза, не видеть лишнего. Цуна не знает, иллюзия ли это, но стоит ему послушаться (только на секунду), и он слышит приятный скрип, похожий на тот который издаёт дорогое кресло (такое в своё время притащил в его комнату Дино), когда в него садятся. И звук этот тоже удивительным образом поддерживает, вселяет веру в чужую победу. Цуна распахивает глаза, впивается взглядом в исходящего ехидным превосходством Мукуро и пытается вспомнить, видел ли он эти перчатки раньше. Что-то внутри подсказывает «нет», потому что такое он вряд ли забыл бы. Действительно, во время их битвы Мукуро был с голыми руками. Почему-то эта мысль (вместе со смутным любопытством «интересно, какие они на ощупь?») заставляет Цуну смутиться. Он резко трясёт головой и наваждение пропадает. 

Но перчатки так же приковывают взгляд. Возможно, это ответ на его собственные варежки, сделанные Леоном, а может...

— Я немного устал, — слабо ухмыляясь (словно прочитав что-то лишнее в мыслях Цуны), произносит Мукуро перед тем, как упасть в обморок.

В момент обратного превращения левая перчатка чуть сползает, позволяя увидеть пугающий тёмно-розовый ожог. И почему-то Цуна уверен, что это не случайность.


End file.
